You are not so far away
by HollerBaby
Summary: All you need is love. even for Talia Madison. The TNA Knockout. she found the love after have suffered. Randy Orton/Talia Madison first shot


DRIINNNN… DRIIIINNN…

_DRIINNNN… DRIIIINNN…_

" god! Where i have put my phone ? " – says Velvet Sky when she heard that her phone is ringing…

Finally she find her phone, buy he have stop to ringing.. she looks the missing calls. _Randy Orton._

Talia Does not know what to do and she calls back Randy…

Randy: " Hello ?! "

Talia: " why you call me anytime ? "

Randy: " Talia please.. let me explain.. "

Talia: " No Randy! I am sick.. you know that really ? "

Randy: " Talia please…… I miss you… "

Talia don't know what answer… she close the phone and she sits on the sofa.. Thinking about everything that Randy had done ...

Someone knocks at the door ...

Talia think that is Randy…

Talia: " Randy ?! what you what of my life eeeh? " – she crying…

One angelic voice You hear the other side of the door…

Angel: " Talia ?! is me.. Angel.. what the hell is happen ? "

Talia goes to open the door for her best friend and when she open the door and there is now a hug…

Angel: " Talia.. what the hell is happen ? "

Talia (crying): " Randy always call me.. I don't know what is happen.. he tells that I miss her but I don't believe in her words! "

Angel: " Fuck! That guys always suffering you! I am sick to see you crying anytime for that son of a bith! "

Talia: " When I left to get married has changed everything ... "

Angel: "I know that is difficult. But you can not go on like this, you have to try to forget that guy! "

Talia: "I was really in love with him ... "

Angel: " I know baby.. I know.. and now let's go.. we have a match. "

Talia try to smile and thus leaving the door towards the ring for their weekly show. TNA Impact!

_.. introducing the team of.. from Toronto, Canada .. Angelina Love and from the Big Apple.. Velvet Sky!.._

Girls towards the ring. As always welcomed by the many fans inside.

Start Talia that seems good fight despite what happened just before.

At some point Angelina notes that he is not seeking executing the moves as decided and tries to call…

Angel: " Talia!! Talia!! STOP IT!! STOP IT!! "

Roxxi Laveaux, the opponent of Talia was blooding from the mouth but Talia don't listen what Angel tryes to tell.

Angel comes into the ring and she keep Talia on the corner to try to make her quite.

Angel: " WHAT THE HELL DO YOU DOING ?? "

Talia: " Angel let me stay!! Let me stay!! "

Talia goes to once again versus Roxxito try to make them evil, but was stopped by fellow tag Roxxi, Awesome Kong, that badly affects the head and Talia falls outside the ring devoid of meaning.

Angel don't believe in her eyes. She goes where Talia was thrown and begin to join with physicians to bring the stretcher in hospital.

_6 hours laters…_

Talia she woke up.. too badly… and she looks at the people that are near her.

Her arms is broken. She can't move it…

Talia: " AH! My arms god.. "

Angel: " Hey! Are you ok ? "

Talia: " Angel.. we.. we.. have lost ? "

Angel: " It doesn't matter ok ? anyway… your injuried, your arm is broken… "

Talia looks out the window…

Angel: " Look at me Talia! … what is happen to you ? where is my best friend ? I what her back! "

Talia: " I don't know where is it.. "

Angel: " Talia… " – Angel start crying and someone knocks at the door…

Angel she gets up and And cleans tears…

Angel looks the guys that have knocks at the door. And she looks it bad…

Angel: " What are you doing here ? you don't know that is your fault if she if so ? "

Randy: " Angel please.. I know that I have make mistakes.. but I need to talk with Talia.. just for one second.. "

Angel: " She doesn't want talk to you jackass! "

Randy: " I think that if you are her best friend, you want her best, so.. please, let me talk to her.. "

Talia: " Randy… "

Randy Turns shooting and goes to talia…

Randy: " Oh my god baby.. I'm so sorry .. I'm so sorry.. "

Talia: " Randy please, never let me go… never.. "

Randy: " Oh I love you Talia.. I love you… "


End file.
